My Brother
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: [Remake from 'Frater Meus' in the better way] Karena kau kakakku, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menyingkirkan semua yang mengganggu pandanganku. Dan karena aku adikmu, aku tak punya hak lebih untuk itu selain diam-diam. Dan aku Mencintaimu.. /YoonMin ver./ RnR, please?/


"Yoongi-ah!"

"Jiyeon-ah.. Sudah lama menunggu?"

"ah tidak kok. Aku baru saja kesini."

Yoongi tersenyum kaku. "maaf ya.. adikku tadi sempat ribut saat aku mau pergi"

Jiyeon menatap Yoongi kaget.

"wah? Kau punya adik? Kenapa aku tidak tau ya?"

"ah—ya.. dia tidak mau menunjukan dirinya sebagai adikku." Jiyeon mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

"memangnya aku mengenal adikmu?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "tentu saja. Dia orang yang akrab dengan yang lain, _kok_."

"siapa—nama adikmu?" Jiyeon bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dalam hati perempuan cantik itu mengira bahwa pria dihadapannya ini tidak akan memberi tau nama adiknya. Mengingat adiknya saja tidak mau mengakui statusnya sebagai adik dari Yoongi. Tapi perkiraannya salah.

Yoongi tersenyum sangat lembut saat mengatakannya.

"namanya Park Jimin"

.

.

.

 _Special Valentine edition_

 _YoonMin_

 _Warning : GS_ _for uke_ _, Typ_ _o, Age gap, Sis-con, Out of character._

 _Disclaimer :_ _BTS_ _Member aren't mine. But For_ _Chimchim_ _, He always be_ _my little brother_ _! xD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _P_ _emirsa. Ditemukannya seorang wanita di taman kota dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa. Penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui secara tidak ada bekas luka ataupun memar. Perkiraan sementara wanita ini menghirup racun hingga.._ "

Yoongi meraih remote televise dan mematikannya.

"Iya. aku akan pergi sebentar lagi.. aku sedang mencari baju hitamku!"

Pria itu pun meraih jas hitam yang tersampir di sofa. "Ya-ya.. terserah kau sajalah.. Yang penting aku akan datang pada upacara pemakamannya.."

Yoongi menaruh ponselnya, dan merapihkan pakaiannya, kemudian kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Ia mendecak kesal ketika mendengar suara teriakan di sambungan telefon itu.

"iya—Iya! Dasar cerewet.. sudah ya.."

Pria tampan itu mematikan ponselnya lalu kembali mengelilingi kamarnya untuk mencari barang-barang yang di perlukannya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia menghampiri kamar Jimin dan mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

"Jimin- _ie_.. oppa pergi dulu, ya?"

"Aku ikut!"

"—eh?" Yoongi menatap adiknya heran. Sejak kapan dia bersiap-siap? Bukankah tadi ia sedang menonton televisi?

"kapan kamu bersiap?"

Jimin mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Ia memutar tubuh kakaknya lalu mendorong nya. "ayolah.. kita sudah hampir telat, oppa."

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafas dengan berat. sedetik kemudian pria itu menarik tangan adiknya keluar dari rumah dan memasuki mobil.

Suasana di mobil sangat hening. Jimin tau kakaknya kini sedang kesal. Ini hari minggu. Dan jadwal sang kakak tersayang di hari minggu adalah berhibernasi di kamarnya tercinta. Akan sangat sulit membangunkan nya jika sudah seperti itu. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil. Yoongi yang mendengar kekehan itu melirik Jimin sekilas.

"Ada apa?" suara Yoongi sangat datar. Membuat Jimin sedikit takut. Ia pun diam dan menggeleng pelan.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam. "oppa?"

"hm?"

"apa yang oppa lakukan semalam?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia pun menahan dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di sisi jendela.

"ya—semalam yang bertemu oppa Jiyeon unnie, kan." Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Jadi.. apa yang oppa lakukan bersamanya semalam?"

Tanpa bersuara, Yoongi melirik adiknya sekilas, bingung. Bagaimana adiknya bisa tau?

Jimin mengedik-kan bahunya saat menyadari tatapan heran Yoongi. "wel—kemarin sore Jiyeon unnie datang kepadaku untuk menanyakan kapan berakhirnya kelas tambahan. Lalu dia mengatakan bahwa malamnya Jiyeon unnie ada janji dengan oppa."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Oppa hanya mewawancarainya lalu berbincang sedikit dengannya."

Raut wajah Jimin tampak tidak peduli tapi kemudian ia menunduk. "Aku tidak menyangka hidupnya sesingkat itu."

Aura kesedihan yang dipancarkan Jimin kini terasa oleh Yoongi. Tapi aura itu malah membuat pria itu berdigik ngeri. Ada apa dengan dirinya? _Aku kenapa?_

"Sudahlah." Yoongi mengusap surai kemerahan adiknya dengan lembut. "Kematian pasti akan datang kepada kita kapan saja, kan?"

Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya. Perlakuan lembut kakaknya adalah salah satu dari seluruh kebahagiaan gadis itu. Walaupun sang kakak tidak menampilkan ekspresi lembut atau pun senyuman, Jimin tau—Jika Yoongi menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

Jimin pun tersenyum manis. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap pemandangan diluar mobil—dengan senyuman yang perlahan berganti menjadi sebuah seringaian yang samar.

.

.

.

.

"hah—Sudah keberapa kalinya ini?" Pria bersurai pirang itu memasuki café dengan bingkisan ditangannya dan menempatkan dirinya di samping pria yang mengeluh.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli kemeja hitam lagi. Persediaan baju hitam ku sudah sampai habis—aw!" Pria bersurai ke-coklat-an itu mengelus kepalanya dan menatap wanita di sampingnya. Wajahnya pun memelas. "Sayang~"

Wanita itu mencibir. "kau saja yang terlalu malas, sayangku.."

Pria yang baru saja datang, tertawa keras. "Taehyung-ah. Dengarkan Jungkook. Kau itu malas sekali, _sih_.."

Sedangkan pria bernama Taehyung menatap tajam pria yang menertawakannya. Yoongi datang ke meja mereka dengan pesanan ketiga orang tersebut. Setelahnya, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan ketiganya dan memejamkan matanya. Hoseok menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Yoongi. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya—memberi kode kepada Taehyung.

"Sepertinya kita harus menanyakan ini ke orang yang bersangkutan."

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap ketiga temannya, bingung.

Taehyung mendengus, kesal "Yoongi-hyung. Kau tidak bosan?"

"bosan kenapa?"

"Melayat orang yang meninggal!"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Tangannya sangat gatal untuk tidak memukul atau menarik kerah baju Yoongi.

"Seminggu ini kita sudah mendatangi 3 pemakaman, oppa."Jungkook meraih cangkir berisi kopi hangat didepannya. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Walaupun nadanya tidak menunjukan rasa kesal yang kentara seperti Taehyung, namun wajahnya terlihat dingin. Sangat tidak pantas untuk wajah cantiknya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak peduli. "Itu sudah takdir mereka, Jungkook-ah.. Lagipula apa salahnya melayat ke pemakaman teman kita?"

Hoseok menepuk kedua tangannya. "Nah! Itu dia!"

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar, hyung?"

Yoongi membalas tanpa minat. "apa?"

Taehyung menghelas nafasnya dengan berat. "Semua teman kita yang meninggal ini terakhir kali bertemu denganmu!"

Jungkook mengelus pundak kekasihnya dengan lembut dan berbisik menenangkannya. Ia pun menatap Yoongi yang masih saja memejamkan matanya dengan khawatir. "Yoongi-oppa. Apa tidak lebih baik kau cari tahu? Aku takut semua ini berhubungan."

Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya."Hah?"

Hoseok berpindah tempat menjadi disamping Yoongi. Ia pun merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Hyung, semua yang meninggal itu teman kita yang bertanya kepada hyung secara pribadi kan?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan hyung.."

Yoongi terdiam. Perkataan Hoseok bisa jadi benar. Tapi— _kenapa harus dia?_

Taehyung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pergi, keluar café. "Lebih baik hyung mencari tahu lebih cepat. Aku takut Jimin terkena imbasnya."

Jungkook menepuk pundak Yoongi sebelum pergi mengikuti kekasihnya.

"Yoongi-oppa.. ingat perkataan kita baik-baik."

"Kita pergi dulu ya.." Hoseok tertegun sejenak sebelum pergi.

Yoongi menatap kepergian teman-temannya dalam diam. Ia pun mengacak-acak surainya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia raih ponselnya di meja dan menatap foto yang terdapat di ponsel tersebut. Pandangannya berubah. Ia tersenyum kecil—miris dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

Ia tahu jika teman-temannya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan sang adik. Tapi mereka bahkan tidak tahu dengan fakta yang selama ini Yoongi simpan. Yoongi mendongakkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum lebar saat melihat sebuah mobil datang ke pekarangan rumahnya. Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan suaranya dan menyambut sang kakak dengan riang. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut harus ditahan. Senyuman manisnya pun luntur. Pandangannya menjadi tajam dan tersirat kebencian yang dalam.

Kakaknya kini keluar dari mobil dengan seorang wanita yang tak lain pasti teman kuliahnya. _Lagi_. Sebenarnya ini bukan pemandangan yang asing. Tetapi entah mengapa selalu ada yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Yoongi bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka bercengkraman dengan orang asing. Ia cenderung menutup diri dengan dunia luar. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat menyentuh dirinya. Tetapi dengan kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata, dan dirinya yang tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang bertanya, membuat banyak orang nyaman berdekatan dengannya.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Ia tak suka. Sangat tak suka. Niat awalnya yang ingin menyambut sang kakak kini hilang sudah.

Kakak laki-laki nya itu mampu membuat _mood_ -nya berganti saat itu juga.

"Jimin- _ie_!" Gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan sedetik kemudian raut wajah gadis itu berganti. Jimin tersenyum cerah— _seakan akan tidak ada perasaan yang mengganggu._

"Seulgi eonnie!" Seulgi memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"Wah—kau sudah semakin besar ya.." Wanita itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jimin. "Seingatku dulu kau tidak setinggi ini kan?" Seulgi tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Jimin lembut.

"ugh—eonnie.. aku juga pasti akan tumbuh berkembang." Jimin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dan itu membuat wanita di depannya semakin tertawa gemas.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau dibilang sudah besar? Kelakuanmu masih sama dengan anak kecil" Seulgi mencubit pipi tembam Jimin.

"Seulgi- _ya_.. Sudahlah. Kau tidak lihat pipinya yang semakin membengkak?" Yoongi baru saja kembali dari kamarnya. Ia pun berdiri di samping Jimin.

Seulgi menghentikan cubitannya. "ish—oppa. Aku tidak tahan. Adikmu ini sangat imut."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya lalu menyodorkan buku yang ia bawa.

"Ini. Kau membutuhkan buku yang seperti ini,kan?"

Mata Seulgi berbinar bahagia. Ia pun menerimanya dengan tersenyum riang.

"Wah! Terimakasih banyak, oppa!"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Seulgi pelan. "Sudah sana pulang. Ini sudah sangat larut."

Seulgi merasakan tubuhnya bergetar sejenak. Wanita itu menatap Yoongi, kaget. Jimin melihat semua itu dalam diam. Ia tahu, ada perasaan lain dalam pandangan itu. Jimin melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah—oppa! Ini sudah jam 9. Jimin tidur duluan, ya.."

Wanita itu berjengit kaget."Wah? Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya, oppa.. Selamat malam!" Seulgi melangkah meninggalkan rumah. Yoongi mengikuti langkah Seulgi, kemudian mengunci pintu rumahnya ketika wanita itu sudah pergi.

Jimin melirik sang kakak sekilas lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras tak bisa Yoongi hindari. Ia menatap kamar adiknya bingung. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Apa dia membuat kesalahan?

Yoongi pun mengedikkan bahunya, berusaha tak peduli, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Bau anyir yang pekat menyerbak dalam kamar bernuansa pink itu. Seluruh barang pun sudah tidak berada di tempat nya semula. Lantai yang dingin berwarna putih itu kini sudah ternodai dengan warna merah darah. Seulgi tertidur di kasurnya dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka karena kaget. Jika dilihat sekilas pun semua sudah tau. Bahwa wanita itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Gadis mungil itu menatap tubuh Seulgi dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Perasaan yang dari tadi begejolak dalam dirinya sekarang sudah hilang terbawa dengan hilangnya nyawa wanita tersebut.

Ia menyelimuti tubuh Seulgi lalu mengelus wajah dingin Seulgi dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, eonnie."

Ia pun menaruh boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu disamping tubuh Seulgi. Boneka kelinci itu mungkin salah satu bukti berontaknya Seulgi saat ia tidak ingin nyawanya pergi dengan cepat.

Gadis mungil itu menghela nafasnya berat. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku sangat memaksaku untuk melakukannya." Ia meraih kacamatanya yang terjatuh di atas karpet berwarna merah marun dan memakainya.

"Jika aku tak melakukan ini, aku akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini. Bahkan bisa membuat ku tak bernafas kembali. "

Dengan cepat, ia membenahi semua perlengkapannya lalu pergi dari rumah wanita itu. Di depan pagar, gadis itu kembali memandang jendela kamar Seulgi dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih.

"Selamat tinggal, eonnie.. tunggu aku disana dan aku akan menjadi adik yang baik untukmu." Dan perlahan raut wajah sedih itu kembali berganti dengan pandangan tajam serta seringaian yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin! Jimin- _ie_! Kau dimana?" Yoongi mengelilingi rumahnya dengan cemas. Pasalnya ia tidak menemukan adik kesayangannya itu saat ingin membangunkannya. Diseluruh ruangan rumahnya pun ia tidak bisa menemukan adiknya.

Tidak dipedulikannya jam kuliah yang sudah dimulai. Yang sangat ia khawatirkan saat ini yaitu hanya adiknya. Jimin.

"Jimin- _ie_.. kau dimana, sayang?!" Yoongi kembali mendatangi kamar bernuansa ungu itu dengan putus asa.

"Oppa?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah suara. Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh adik nya dan merangkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Jimin diam tak bergeming. Ia bingung harus seperti apa.

"O—oppa? Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya ia sisipkan ke leher sang adik. Memang sedikit susah mengingat tinggi nya melebihi sang adik. Namun ia tak peduli itu.

Yoongi menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang adik. "tidak apa-apa.. Tidak apa-apa.."

Jimin menatap sang kakak dengan prihatin. Perlahan tangannya ikut melingkar di leher sang kakak. wajahnya yang berada di dada Yesung kini dapat merasakan detak jantung sang kakak yang tak beraturan. Sama sepertinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup harum tubuh sang kakak.

' _Tuhan.. bolehkah aku bersamanya lebih lama lagi? Hanya sampai aku melihat kebahagiaannya..'_

Yoongi merasakan kemejanya basah. Ia pun melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap adiknya. "Jimin- _ie_ , kau tidak apa-apa, _kan?_ "

Jimin menggeleng kecil. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian tersenyum cerah menghadap Yoongi. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa."

Yoongi menyentil ujung hidung adiknya. "kau barusan darimana—ha? Oppa mencarimu, kau tau?"

"Aish—oppa!" Jimin mengaduh kecil. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan sebal sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tertawa. "Oppa.. Aku ada di dapur. Aku haus.. tenggorokanku kering."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam. "tapi kenapa saat oppa ke dapur kau tidak ada?"

Dengan sebisa mungkin, Jimin menghindari tatapan kakaknya. "itu—mungkin aku sedang di gudang penyimpanan, oppa.." ia melirik Yoongi sekilas.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya, oppa~" Kini Jimin menatap sang kakak dengan wajah memelas. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Oppa percaya. Lagipula mana mungkin oppa tidak percaya kepada anak kecil yang satu ini?" dan ia mengacak surai Jimin dengan lembut.

"—eh?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Ia tidak salah_ _-_ _kan?_

Yoongi tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan tatapannya mampu membuat semua orang luluh jika melihatnya. Ekspresi itu tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan tatapan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jimin kembali bereaksi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ada rasa hangat yang ikut menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

"Oppa berangkat dulu ya.. kau jaga diri baik-baik. Oppa menyayangimu, Jimin- _ie_.. sangat." Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin lembut. Dan mata Jimin membelalak tak percaya.

" _Annyeong.._ "

Setelah Yoongi pergi menutup kamarnya, air mata Jimin menetes. Suara isakan perlahan terdengar. Tubuh mungil itupun jatuh. Kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Pandangannya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan perih.

"Maafkan aku, oppa.. Aku mengecewakanmu—sangat.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Dan diluar kamar, Yoongi mendengarkan perkataan adiknya. Ia belum mau pergi. Bahkan tidak akan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Jimin. Air matanya pun tak mampu ia tahan sehingga ia pun menutup matanya. Tak kuat dengan kenyataan yang ia terima.

Pria itu tahu, cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan terungkap. Tapi Yoongi tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia ingin menyembunyikan semua ini lebih lama lagi. Dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuinya, semua akan ia lalui. Asalkan adiknya tidak pergi. Ia akan tahan.

Yoongi memukul dinding di sampingnya dengan keras. ia mengerang pelan.

"Jimin- _ie,_ sayang.. Apa yang harus oppa lakukan?"

.

.

.

Tanggal 14 Februari. Tanggal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh orang di penjuru dunia. Di hari itulah mereka dapat mencurahkan segala kasih sayang yang terpendam. Dalam bentuk apapun. Dan hanya dengan sebatang coklat atau sekuntum bunga, perasaan seseorang dapat tersampaikan.

Pagi ini, Jimin telah siap dengan seragam dan seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya. Tak lupa juga coklat yang sudah ia buat dari pagi-pagi buta untuk sang kakak. Senyuman pun tak bisa ia tahan. Ia sangat tak sabar dengan hari ini. Membayangkan bahwa ia akan menghabisakan harinya dengan sang kakak. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin- _ie._ "

"Selamat pagi, oppa.."

Yoongi yang baru sampai diruang makan mengecup pipi adiknya pelan lalu duduk disamping Jimin. "apa yang kau buat untuk sarapan hari ini, Jimin-ah?"

Yang ditanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mencubit pelan lengan kakaknya. "kau tak bisa melihatnya, oppa?"

Dahi Yoongi berkerut. "Aku tak melihat apa-apa di meja ini."

"nah—aku memang sengaja tidak membuat apa-apa hari ini." Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita sarapan di cafe dekat sekolahku." Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Aku yang bayar, oppa."

Yoongi berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat."

Jimin berjingkrak senang. Dan terhenti ketika sang kakak menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum miring. "Tapi oppa tidak menerima bayaran apapun darimu. Oppa yang akan membayar."

Dan sebelum mereka menaiki mobil, Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi. "Tidak. Aku ingin kita berjalan kaki hari ini. Boleh kan, oppa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak yakin. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. "Tentu saja. Ayo.."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan bahagia. Rencananya untuk hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Dengan langkah yang saling beriringan dan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Bukankah pemandangan itu lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak-adik? Jimin kembali tersenyum lebar.

Pemikiran dan usaha yang membuatnya tak tidur semalaman membuahkan hasil. Gadis mungil itu mentap Yoongi dengan sorot sedih dan penuh harap.

' _setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.. berhenti menganggap ku sebagai adikmu. Tapi anggaplah aku sebagai seorang perempuan yang memang kau cintai, oppa..'_

.

.

.

Keadaan di cafe memang tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Yoongi merasa risih. Yaitu tatapan kagum semua orang dan juga para pelayan yang terus saja bersilih-ganti datang kepadanya.

Sebenarnya jika hanya tatapan seperti itu, Yoongi pun tak masalah. Toh, setiap hari ia selalu mendapat pandangan seperti itu. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari ini semua. Pandangan tak suka dari sang adik.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan nanar. Ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak dari seorang Jimin. Dan itu sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Jimin- _ie_.."

"iya?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat. Jimin tak mengindahi panggilannya dan tetap memainkan minumannya. Aura adiknya pun tak sebagus di pagi hari. Sejak berada di cafe ini aura dari tubuhnya berubah.

"Jimin- _ie_.. apa sebaiknya kita membolos saja hari ini dan pergi ke taman bermain?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jimin menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu, oppa?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kita habiskan saja hari ini dengan bersenang-senang." Dengan senyuman, ia menatap Jimin lembut. "kau mau kan, sayang?"

Jimin hampir saja membekap mulutnya dan menangis jika tak mengingat kalau banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Dengan semangat, ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku mau, oppa.."

Yoongi tersenyum senang lalu menarik tangan Jimin untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang! " dan kini Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk berlari.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Jimin kembali jatuh. Ia menatap tangannya yang di genggam sang kakak dengan perasaan haru.

"Tentu.."

' _dan aku sangat menyukai ini, oppa_ '

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan pun sudah mulai dinyalakan. Di taman bermain yang luas ini, lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi jalannya. Sudah banyak wahana permainan yang ditutup untuk keselamatan karena sudah malam. Dan kini hanya satu permainan yang masih penuh antrian. Yaitu bianglala. Tentunya seluruh pengunjung tidak ingin melewati wahana yang satu ini. Apalagi dengan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi kakak-adik yang satu ini.

Yoongi sesekali tertawa kecil saat mendengar adiknya mengeluh. Tentu saja. Ini sudah hampir satu jam mereka mengantri dan sampai sekarang mereka belum menaiki wahana itu. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, sayang.."

Jimin menatap kakaknya kesal. "Tapi ini sudah satu jam kita menunggu!"

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Jimin lembut.

"Yoongi-ah! Kau disini?"

Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. Yoongi menatap malas wanita itu. Sedangkan Jimin merenggut kesal. Sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali bergejolak dan meminta untuk segera dilepaskan. Perlahan Jimin memukul dadanya. Berusaha untuk meredakan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Wanita itu memeluk Yoongi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia tersenyum—yang menurut Jimin lebih pantas disebut menggoda.

"Tadi di kelas kau tidak ada. Seharian ini sudah 5 orang yang mencarimu ke kelas. Kau kemana saja?" Wanita itu memukul lengan Yoongi pelan membuat pria itu mendecih sebal. Apa yang wanita ini mau?

"Aku menemani adik ku jalan-jalan. Dia tidak terlalu sehat hari ini dan akhirnya ku ajak kesini." Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas. Wanita itu menatap Jimin dengan sedikit tidak suka. Dan tatapan itu membuat Jimin menatap wanita itu tajam.

Wanita itu kembali menatap Yoongi tanpa mempedulikan Jimin. "Ah, Yoongi-ah.. Hari ini kan hari valentine.."

"lalu?"

"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan harimu dengan kekasihmu?"

Yoongi menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Tidak."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "kau tidak berniat untuk mencarinya?"

Yoongi menggeleng tanpa minat. "Tidak. Aku sudah ada Jimin. Buat apa mencari wanita lain."

Perasaan Jimin sedikit menghangat saat mendengar itu. Reaksi tubuhnya pun sama seperti saat Yoongi mencium nya.

Qian—wanita itu—yang memperhatikan Jimin menatap gadis itu, meremehkan. "haha.. Yoongi-ah, yang benar saja? Dia adik mu. Bukan kekasih mu.."

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau bersama kekasihmu?"

Mendengar itu, Jimin menatap Qian tajam. Apa maksudnya itu?

Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas. Aura adiknya kembali buruk seperti waktu itu. Yoongi sudah lelah dengan kejadian ini. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Qian. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau sedang kencan?"

Raut wajah Qian berganti dan jadi tersenyum cerah. "Oiya! Karena ini valentine. Aku memang sengaja mencari oppa. Sebentar. " wanita itu merogoh tasnya kemudian menatap Yoongi penuh arti. Yoongi menatap Qian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Jimin berusaha menghilangkan bayangannya dan menahan dirinya untuk tetap diam. Sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi disini.

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Qian mengulurkan tangannya yang terdapat sebatang coklat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lama memendam ini. Dan hari ini hari kasih sayang. Aku ingin mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" sekali lagi Qian mengulangi permintaannya. Yoongi menatap wanita di depannya dengan malas. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Jimin memutar bola matanya. Dan tepat saat itu juga. Antrian mereka menjadi lancar. Jimin harus berterima kasih pada pegawai disini saat ini juga.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Yoongi dan menaiki salah satu bianglala. "Oppa! Kita mendapatkan bagiannya!"

Yoongi mengangguk. " _sorry,_ Qian. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan hal ini."

Wanita itu menatap coklatnya nanar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan mungil yang berstatus sebagai adik dari seorang Min Yoongi. Dengan keras ia meremukan coklat di genggamannya. Tatapan matanya pun sudah tidak selembut tadi.

"Park Jimin.. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang berhasil keluar dari sini."

.

.

.

Di dalam bianglala, tak ada satupun dari kakak-adik itu yang membuka suara. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Jimin menatap pemandangan Kota Seoul dengan pandangan kosongnya. Yesung tau itu. Adiknya pasti tidak menerima kejadian sebelumnya.

"Oppa.."

Yoongi terkesiap kaget. "ya?"

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas lalu kembali menatap pemandangan dengan tangan sebagai sanggahan kepalanya. "Wanita tadi itu—dia mengungkapkan perasannya. Apa oppa tidak berniat untuk menerima nya?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin tidak suka. "Apa kau mau oppa punya kekasih?"

Jimin mendesis pelan. "Perkataan wanita tadi.. ada benarnya juga. Oppa sebaiknya memiliki kekasih. Aku kan hanya adikmu. Suatu hari nanti akan ada saatnya interaksi kita dibatasi."

Yoongi yang mendengarnya menggeram kesal. Ia tak suka. Perkataan adiknya tadi ia sangat tak terima. "tapi posisimu lebih dari yang lain, Jimin _-ie_.. kau adik oppa dan akan seperti itu selamanya. Tidak ada yang membatasi kita!"

Jimin tersenyum pahit. Selamanya? _'apa aku akan tetap menjadi adikmu di kehidupan kita selanjutnya?'_ "karena selamanya lah aku adikmu dan kau akan berkeluarga nanti. Kau dengan urusanmu dan aku dengan urusanku. Kita tidak akan lagi seperti ini."

Mendengar perkataan adiknya, Yoongi terdiam. Apa memang ia tidak boleh terus bersama adiknya? "Tapi bagaimana jika oppa lebih memilih untuk tetap bersama mu? Apa kau akan menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja." Dan satu kata itu sukses membuat Yoongi merasakan perih di dalam hatinya.

Bianglala yang membawa mereka kini berhenti. Pintu terbuka otomatis menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dan tanpa berbalik, ia berkata sesuatu yang membuat jiwa Yoongi tertampar hebat.

"Kau kakakku, oppa.. darah keluarga kita mengalir dalam tubuh kita. Kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku tentu saja berbeda dengan kasih sayang yang akan kau berikan pada pendampingmu nanti. Kita tak akan bisa bersama sekeras apapun itu. Takdir kita tak bisa kita ubah. Kecuali jika kau memilih untuk mati dan menanti kehidupanmu yang baru. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai orang lain. Bukan sebagai kakak-adik."

Yoongi menatap punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Pandangannya pun memburam bersamaan dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu sebagaimana pria yang mencintai wanitanya.. bagaimana, Jimin- _ie_? Apa kau masih ingin menolakku?"

.

.

.

"hei, Park Jimin! "

Jimin yang sedang berjalan berhenti sejenak. Tak berniat untuk mencari asal suara. Kemudian ia merasakan benda dingin di lehernya dan hembusan nafas.

"apa yang kau inginkan, Victoria Song?" Jimin bertanya dengan datarnya.

"wah.. kau sudah bisa menebak kalau ini aku! Hebat.. "

Jimin mendecih meremehkan. "kau memang pandai berakting. Tapi kemampuan sembunyi mu sangat buruk, ya."

Victoria mengerutkan dahinya. "apa yang kau maksud?"

"kau, Qian. Dari awal sudah mengikuti kegiatan ku dengan kakakku. Apa yang kau mau? Menyingkirkanku?" terdengar suara tawa centil yang menjijikan bagi Jimin.

"haha.. kau sudah mengetahui itu, Jimin _-ie_.. lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku akan memberimu waktu yang sangat banyak."

"Disini tempat umum, kau tau? Apa kau saking gilanya terhadap kakakku sehingga tidak memperkirakan tempat yang pas?" Jimin meludah kasar. "Dasar pelacur bodoh."

"Ya! Aku bukan pelacur bodoh!"

Dengan cepat, Jimin memutar balikan keadaan. Pisau yang tadinya menahan lehernya sekarang sudah berada di leher Victoria. Tinggal sedikit tekanan dan nyawa wanita itu pun hilang. Jimin memandang Victoria rendah.

"kau salah memilih lawan, nona."

Victoria menatap Jimin tidak percaya. "kau— "

"—ya. Aku sama sakitnya sepertimu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kakakku mempunyai penggemar orang gila sepertiku." Jimin tertawa meremehkan dan menatap Victoria datar. "Jadi.. apa kau mau melawanku? Alat apa saja yang kau bawa, nona?"

"aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Hanya pisau ini yang aku bawa." Victoria membalas dengan wajah yang tak kalah datar. Jimin melepas tubuh Victoria. Membiarkan wanita itu bebas.

Sadar tubuhnya sudah bebas, ia langsung menjauh dari Jimin dan berhadapan langsung. Jiin menatap Victoria masih dengan pandangan jijik nya.

"kau menerima tantanganku? Kita bermain 1 lawan 1."

Victoria mengangguk dan tersenyum sinis. "tentu saja. Mari kita _bermain_."

.

.

.

Yoongi berlari ke seluruh penjuru di taman bermain ini. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Dia tetap berlari dan mencari. Jimin. Adiknya kembali hilang.

Ia tahu kalau adiknya pasti tidak akan langsung pulang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan adiknya saat ini. Hari sudah mulai malam dan adiknya lebih memilih mengambil resiko dengan berjalan sendiri. Bukankah itu berbahya? Apalagi dengan keadaan adiknya yang sekarang, ia tak mau lagi-lagi ada korban. Cukup dengan Seulgi yang terakhir kali.

"Jimin- _ie_.. kau dimana, sayang?"

Sedangkan Jimin yang dicari-cari, sedang menghindari pisau yang terus saja datang ke arahnya.

"apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu, nona Song?" Dengan wajah datarnya, ia kembali berkata meremehkan wanita di depannya.

Victoria yang di remehkan merasa tidak terima. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia menarik lengan Jimin lalu menggoreskan pisau di wajah perempuan itu. Jimin menendang paha Victoria dan melangkah mundur.

"kau juga tidak sehebat itu untuk menghindariku, bocah."

Jimin tertawa. "kau hebat nona!" Kemudian raut wajah nya berubah menjadi kelam. Membuat Victoria sedikit merasa waspada.

"tapi kehebatanmu itu tidak bertahan lama lagi." Dan kini sudah ada pisau lipat di tangan Jimin. "kita mulain permainan yang sesungguhnya sekarang, nona Song."

.

.

.

Dengan bertanya ke seluruh petugas yang ia temui, akhirnya ia datang ke salah satu wahana yang sudah tidak terpakai sejak lama. Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang dari tadi ia rasakan membuatnya semakin gelisah. Langkahnya ia percepat. Dan saat ia sampai, ia tak bisa lagi menahannya. Pria itu langsung berteriak dengan keras.

"Jimin- _ie_ , Hentikan!"

Jimin berhenti menyerang lawannya dan membeku di tempatnya.

"Yoongi oppa?" Pisau nya terjatuh dari tangannya.

Yoongi tak habis pikir. Bagaimana ia bisa terlambat? Walaupun kedua wanita itu masih hidup, tapi sudah banyak luka yang tergores di tubuh keduanya. Yoongi membungkuk untuk menetralkan kembali nafasnya.

"Untunglah.. oppa tidak terlambat kan?"

Jimin menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya. "Oppa.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Oppa sudah tau itu. Sejak kau membunuh Hye Jin. Oppa sudah tau segalanya." Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin penuh harap. "Mari kita hentikan. Oppa harap kau hentikan ini semua, Jimin.. Oppa mencintaimu.."

Jimin menggeleng keras. "Tidak—tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Oppa tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Oppa mencintai orang lain! Oppa akan bersama orang lain! Tidak.. tidak. _Hiks_ _—_ "

Yoongi menatap adiknya dengan nanar. Air mata itu kembali keluar saat melihat sang adik yang menangis dan meraung. Ia mendekati Jimin dan menaruhnya dalam pelukannya. "itu semua benar, sayang.. Oppa mencintai mu. Bukan orang lain. Dan oppa menyayangimu seperti yang kau fikirkan. Sebagaimana pria kepada wanitanya."

Jimin terisak dalam pelukannya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yoongi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Victoria yang melihat adegan kakak-adik itu semakin geram.

"ini tak boleh terjadi! Yoongi! Kau tak bisa mencintai adik mu sendiri! Itu sudah melewati batas!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Qian.."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Victoria sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia meraih pisau yang berada di dekatnya lalu berlari ke arah Yoongi. "berakhir kau Min Yoongi!"

Jimin yang menyadari itu segera melepas pelukannya dan berbalik memeluk Yoongi. Tepat ia memeluk Yoongi, ia merasakan sakit yang mendalam pada dadanya. Rintihan pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar rintihan Jimin, Yoongi menatap Jimin. Victoria menarik pisau nya dan berlari pergi. Tak jauh ia berlari, wanita itu jatuh. Ia baru sadar jika Jimin telah melukai kakinya.

Yoongi menangkap tubuh Jimin yang limbung. Tangannya terasa basah karena darah yang mengalir dari punggung sang adik. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sayu. "Op—pa.."

"Park Jimin! Hey, Jimin _-ie_! Bertahanlah, sayang.." Yoongi berusaha menutupi luka Jimin, berharap darahnya tidak banyak keluar.

Jimin tersenyum lemah."Oppa. Terima kasih." ia tak kuat melihat sang kakak menangis. Tangan nya bergerak lemah, mengusap lembut wajah sang kakak. Kesadarannya mulai menipis dan akhirnya tubuh mungil itu terjatuh dalam pelukan Yoongi. Yoongi menggigit kedua bibirnya, memejamkan matanya lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"Park Jimin!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The End

..ini murni. Hasil remake an. Dan rombak besar"an dari fict YeWook. Dan kalau dibaca lagi, dulu aku _alay_ , ya? Haha ya ampun. i made the original one was 2 years ago. And this time, I publish it again with YoonMin as the main chara~ hope you all like it!^^

dan sorry kalau masih ada nama yang menggunakan nama Yesung or Ryeowook. i'm too tired for re-edit. TT

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Epilog**_

.

" _pemirsa.. pembunuhan yang terjadi 2 minggu lalu di taman bermain xxx_ _,_ _kabarnya berkaitan dengan beberapa kejadian pembunuhan yang sudah berlalu. Motif nya dikarenakan masalah remaja yang di alami keduanya. Dan sekarang keluarga korban sedang_ _—_ _"_

"Yoongi-ah.. kapan kau berubah, nak?"

Pria yang dipanggil masih saja memandang Wanita separuh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibunya di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Seokjin –ibunya- yang dari tadi berbicara kepada Yoongi menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan iba. "Yoongi-ah.."

Sekilas, Yoongi menatap ibunya. Kemudian kembali menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah tak kuat, Seokjin pun menangis. "Yoongi-ah.. sudahlah.. adikmu pasti akan sedih melihat kakak nya seperti ini."

Yoongi menatap daun kering yang berada di tangannya. "Jimin _-ie_.. dia pasti kesepian disana." ia berucap dengan pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Seokjin.

Ekspresi Seokjin sedikit kaget. Dengan cepat di genggamnya kedua tangan Yoongi dan menatapnya memohon. "Yoongi-ah.. adikmu tidak akan kesepian disana. Dia pasti senang.." Sang ibu mengecup genggaman tangannya. "Dia sedih.. jika melihat kamu, kakaknya, seperti ini.. eomma mohon, Yoongi.."

Kepala Yoongi terangkat dan ia menatap ibunya dengan datar. "Yoongi-ah?" dan senyuman tipis kini tergambar di wajah pucat Yoongi. Seokjin menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Pasalnya, ini adalah senyuman pertamanya sejak pemakaman sang adik lima bulan yang lalu.

"Eomma.."

"ya, sayang? Ada apa?" Seokjin mengelus surai hitam anak laki-lakinya itu. Yoongi melirik daun di tangannya dan setelahnya menatap sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintai Jimin.. Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Jimin lagi? Dan.. apakah aku boleh mencintai Jimin seperti yang Jimin maksud, eomma?"

Seokjin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, nak.. kau bisa mencintainya seperti yang adik mu maksud itu. Asal kau kembali seperti dulu. Mau ya? Menjadi Yoongi yang berbicara taja. Eomma yakin saat itu juga Jimin pasti datang menemui Yoongi.."

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata sang ibu. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus. "Aku akan berubah eomma.."

.

.

.

"eomma! Kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungi teman umma."

"Apa aku harus ikut?"

Sang ibu tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala anaknya lembut. "tentu saja, sayang.."

"ugh—pasti aku akan mati kebosanan disana. "

"Tentu saja tidak.. karena teman eomma itu memiliki putra yang sangat tampan. Kau pasti aku menyukai nya. haha"

Anak perempuan itu mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Pasti dia jauh lebih tua dariku."

"Walaupun jauh lebih tua, kau tetap akan menyukainya.. dia sangat mirip dengan idola mu itu." Pipi putih sang anak memerah malu.

"eomma!" walaupun begitu sang ibu masih tetap menggoda nya.

Tak lama, mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di depan pintu utama rumah. Di luar mobil telah banyak pelayan yang menanti. Seorang pelayan membukakan mereka pintu mobilnya.

"Cepatlah keluar, nak.. teman eomma sudah menunggu."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan sang ibu, anak perempuan itu masih tetap diam di tempatnya selama 5 menit dan selama itu juga sang anak merutuki pilihannya untuk ikut.

"Aku tak suka keadaan ini. Banyak sekali pelayan disini. Menjadi tak bebas!"

Saat berjalan memasuki rumah pun sang anak masih saja mengomentari rumah itu. Sampai akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. _'sepertinya ini ruang keluarga.'_

"Minnie! Cepatlah sedikit." Melihat sang ibu ia lalu duduk disamping ibunya.

"teman eomma kemana?"

"Sedang memanggil anaknya. Tunggu sebentar ya.." anak perempuan itu mengangguk, mengerti.

Anak perempuan itu melihat-lihat ruangan ini. Dengan banyaknya foto yang terpajang memenuhi dinding, pemikirannya berubah tentang rumah yang bernuansa elegan ini. ' _keluarga ini pasti sangat bahagia'_

" _Annyeonghaseyo_! Maaf sudah menunggu lama ya.. " sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi dari belakang membuat sang ibu berdiri dan membalikan badannya. "ah, tidak apa Jin- _ie_.. anak ku juga baru datang."

Penasaran dengan orang yang dibicarakan ibu nya, sang anak mengikuti arah pandang ibu nya. dan akhirnya pandangannya berhenti di satu titik. Terkunci oleh pandangan lawan. "Jimin- _ie_.."

"—ya?" dan disitulah dia melihat seorang pria dewasa yang tampan, berkulit pucat, bermata sipit dan berambut hitam pekat sedang memandangnya penuh— _kerinduan?_

"lama tak bertemu, Jimin _-ie_.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

It's really" the end. xD

 _._

 _._

 _Last, mind for Review?^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign, Kim H_ ye _ni_


End file.
